


Just Another Summer Evening

by Raevehn



Series: FFnet Archive [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevehn/pseuds/Raevehn
Summary: Original Female Character (Akiko) has a nightmare. The others offer her comfort.
Relationships: hidaka ken & original female character
Series: FFnet Archive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984520
Collections: FFnet Archive





	Just Another Summer Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I actually went through this one and fixed some awkward spelling errors. I also needed to re-read it so I could actually give it a proper description and tags. And as much as I denied that the "Akiko" in the story wasn't me... it totally was. My old penname was Hidaka Akiko.... after Hidaka Ken. Yeah, so there's that. I also fixed some words to be more culturally appropriate.

Just Another Summer Evening  
\----------------------------

"Ken-Kun? Where are you? Aya-Kun, Aya-Chan, Omi-Kun, Youji-kun? Where is everybody?" Akiko cries. Akiko is a 18 year old girl. She is bout 5 feet 6 inches; has golden-brow hair that goes down to her waist; Light brown eyes; soft pink lips. Akiko was running down a hallway searching for everybody. It is midnight, no moon. "W-wh-where am I?" Akiko asks. Still running down the hallway she sees a door. As she draws near the door she sees a light coming from the other side of the door. Now, only a few yards away from the door she stops in her tracks. The light looks like a TV or a computer. "Omi-Kun, is that you in there?" Akiko wispers. There wasn't a reply. "Who..." Akiko says but is cut off because someone's hand is over her mouth. 'Oh no! I'm under attack and I don't know where anyone is or where I am!' she thinks to herself. All the sudden the lights in the house start flickering, the hand on her mouth is gone but the body that was attached to the hand was now infront of her. "...", Akiko tried screaming but nothing came out. She tried again.

A light flashes on. "Akiko! Whats wrong?" Ken says running to her. Behind him came Youji, Omi, Aya, and Aya-Chan. When they all reached her he asked again, "Akiko, what is wrong? What happened?" Akiko just looked at everybody shaking in fear. Aya-Chan walked up to her and sat down. "It is ok Aki-Chan. Calm down. Tell us what happened." Aya-Chan said smoothing Akiko's hair. Akiko hugged the 20 year old girl. "I h-had a n-ni-nightmare." Akiko stuttered still hugging Aya-Chan. "What was the nightmare about?" Youji asked. Akiko looked at him and at everybody else and told them. "I was in a hallway. There was no doors or lights. There was windows but no moon or stars. I was running down the hallway calling 'Ken-Kun! Where are you? Aya-Kun, Aya-Chan, Omi-Kun, Youji-Kun? Were is everybody?'. The further I went the more scared I got. Finally I saw a door. When I got a little closer to the door I saw a light. I ran towards it and stopped a few yards in front of it. I called out 'Omi-Kun, is that you in there?' but no answer came. I then tried saying 'Who's in there?' but I only got the word who out of my mouth because a hand covered it. The lights started flickering and the person or thing was in front of me. I tried screaming but nothing came out. So, I tried again. And you guys are here now." Akiko told them.

Ken walked closer to Akiko. Aya-Chan stood up and let Ken sit where she was sitting. "It's ok Akiko. We are here for you now. Just stay calm." Ken said as he pulled her closer to him and stroked her hair. Akiko put her arms around his waist and just hugged him. "I'm scared. What if that dream comes again? What time is it?" Akiko asks. "It is ok Akiko. I will stay here with you for a bit. That way I can comfort you if the dream starts again." Ken says. The room was silent. "It is only 3:00 am. I will be next door to the left if you need me. Youji would be down one room to the left and across the hall. Aya-Chan is next door to the right. Omi is across from her. And when Ken leaves he is across the hall." Aya says trying to make her feel safer. "Thanks Aya. I feel a bit better now." Akiko tells him with a smile. Omi who has been quite for the past 15 minutes finally said something. "Aki-Chan, don't pay any attention to that dream. It is just something that everybody has in their life time. Not many people like nightmares either. I have something that might help you. It helps me so, you should try it too." Omi said as he ran to his room. When he returned he had a circle thing in his hands. "What is the Omi-Kun?" Akiko asked. "It is a dreamcatcher." Omi told her.

Omi told her about it but...she didn't understand. Aya-Chan took over. "Aki-Chan, it is an Native American belief that if you hang this by your bed, close to your head, that it will capture all of your nightmares. I used one when I was younger and I still do. Haven't had a nightmare since. So, it is like a spider web. The bug doesn't see the web and flies right into it. The nightmare doesn't see the dreamcatcher and goes right into it." Aya-Chan explained. Akiko nodded her head as Omi put it up for her. The others got up to go back to bed. "Oyasumi nasai!" Aya-Chan, Aya, Omi, and Youji said to them. "Oyasumi!" They replied. "Thank you Omi for the dream catcher." Akiko said as Omi left the room. Ken put his arms around Akiko and said, "Do you feel better now? Do you still need me to stay in here?" Akiko just sat there in his arms. "Ano...Akiko? Are you still awake? Akiko? Akiko-chan?" Ken questioned poking her arm. "..." Akiko replied. Ken laid her down on her pillow and covered her up with the blankets. "Good night Akiko." Ken wispered into her ear as he kissed her on the forehead. "Night..." was her reply to that. Ken walked out of the room and turned off the light.  
\--------------------  
That next morning...

Akiko went downstairs to find the house empty. "Where did they go?" Akiko asked her self. She walked to the kitchen to see if they left her a note. "Hm...food. Maybe I should get some breakfast really quick." Akiko said. After breakfast she went upstairs and got dressed. "Hm...maybe they are down at the flower shop." she looks at the clock and then the calendar. 'Hm...Monday and it is 9:00.' She thought to herself. "Oh no! I'm supposed to help out today!" Akiko said frantically as she ran downstairs to the flower shop. "Good Morning Aki-chan!" Omi and Aya-Chan said with a smile. "Morning Akiko-Chan!" Youji and Aya said. "Good Morning Akiko!" Ken said with a hug. "Good morning everyone! Sorry I took so long to get down here. I forgot I was going to help today. I woke up not to long ago," Akiko said rubbing her eyes. "It's ok. You had a bad night. Just you better hurry up and start working!" Omi complained as he is swamped with a mob of girls. Everybody laughed as he said that and was swamped with the girls. "Ok Omi. Whatever you say," she said rolling her eyes and put on her apron.

It was a busy morning. So many customers that day because a lot of people decorated their houses with flowers during the summer time. "Hey Aya! Come over here a minute!" Akiko called. Aya nodded his head and walked over to her. "Yea. What do you need?" he asked her. "Look at the roses. They look dead. We watered them and gave them their food at the right times and the right days. What do we do?" Akiko questioned Aya. Aya just inspected the roses. "It looks like they got too much sunlight. Lets move them to where they can also get a lot of shade. We'll see if that works." he finally said. They moved the roses to a spot where they would get sunlight and a lot of shade. After that was done Akiko picked up the spray bottle and walked over to the petunias. She carefully inspected them. "Aki-chan, I'll help you!" Aya-Chan said with a warm smile. Aya-Chan inspected the plants and Akiko sprayed them with the spray bottle. "These are looking better and better everyday. You two do a great job on them." Omi said. They said thank you to Omi. 'Hm...what other plants need to be sprayed?' Akiko thought to herself as she looked around the flower shop.

"Excuse me Ma'am. Could you help me pleases?" said a voice. It came from a tall, a little shorter than Akiko, brown haired, brown eyed lady. "Sure, what do you need?" Akiko said smiling. The lady saw her name tag and said, "Akiko-San, I was wondering if you could tell me which type or types of flowers are good for decorating your house are? By the way, my name is Takashami Keiko." the lady told Akiko. "Ok, Keiko-San. The best flowers, to me that is, are the petunias, daisies, geraniums, and... well there are a lot of flowers that are great for decorating a house in." Akiko explained to Keiko. "Hmm...you're right. Any ideas of what I should use though?" Keiko asked. Akiko thought about that for a minute or two. All the sudden Omi came over and helped them out.

"Thank you Omi-San. I really appreciate it." Keiko said. "No problem Keiko-san." Omi said. Akiko just smiled and handed Keiko her newly bought flowers. After she left someone came running in. "Ohayo Akiko-San! Ohayo Flower Shop boys!" a voice said. Akiko turns around and says, "Hi Katsu San!" The four guys turn also. "DON'T CALL US THAT AGAIN!" they say in unison. "Ok. I wont. Akiko-San! Guess what I got!" Katsu replied. "What?" Akiko asked. Katsu holds up an envelope and hands it to Akiko. "I got into the same school as you!" Katsu said. Akiko opened the envelope and read, "Takehashi Katsu, We are pleased to tell you that you have made it into our school, Tokyo University, with an above average score on the test. You got a 600 out of 800. The average score was 452 points. Please come to the school asap." Akiko looked up from the letter and smiled. "Well? What do you think Akiko?" Katsu asked. "Congratulations Katsu-San." Ken, Omi, Aya, and Youji said at once. Akiko just smiled and said, "Good job Katsu-Chan. You worked hard on the exam and you got in! Looks like my tutoring paid off." Katsu and Akiko just laughed.

"Um...Akiko-San, I came here to ask you something. Do you want to go there with me? I mean, I don't want to go alone." Katsu asked. Akiko just smiled and nodded her head. "Yay! Do you want to go now?" Katsu asked. "Sure, I still have to go anyways. I've been too busy to go but I think I can now." Akiko replied. So, Akiko and Katsu were off to the school.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic! The Akiko that appears is a character I created who is different from me! I was seduced by a paper clip to write this story!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I know what spell check is. Why I didn't use it? I have no clue. That was a painful read. The ending makes no sense... But yeah. Congrats on if you made it through! Originally published April 4, 2002.


End file.
